From Russia with Love
by animerocksmysocks
Summary: KaiOC A girl who's run out of her luck. No family,friends,or home.She lived her days out in a lonely old park where she was picked on. All that was about to change by one gray eyed russian boy.


Hey there people! Some people didn't like the first version so I hope you like! Enjoy!

Disclamer:I don't own Beyblade only my OC

"talking" #thinking# /action/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Name:Suki Engo

Age:15(Kai is 16)

Hair:Black

Eyes:Violet

Personality: **Was **happy and cheerful but because of some events she has become shy, sad, and misunderstood by people.

History: Suki was like any other regular girl. She had parents and friends and went to school. Her favorite hobby was beyblading of course. When she was young, she was given a cat bit-beast named Rin from her father. Her life was ok, nothing special but that all changed when Voltaire invaded. Voltaire killed anyone who got in his way, which happened to be her parents. In the end, he kidnapped her and he made her become part of his beyblade army. He saw her power and used her for an experiment. After that she ran away and is now shunned and misunderstood by people because of Voltaire's experiment.

Anything special: Voltaire's experiment was to make a human bit-beast. So, he combined Suki and her bit-beast together and she got cat ears.

Quiz Start

Suki walked around town with her cap on and stolen food in her hands and headed to where she lived. She arrived at the park she lived in. Ever since she became different, nobody wanted anything to do with her. She had no home, no money, and no friends. She sat on the only swing that was still left unbroken. The others were broken because some people would come and throw rocks at her or worse and in the process they destroyed some of what was in the park. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a loaf of bread and broke a piece off and swallowed it. She had to ration her food. She reached into her pocket again and pulled out her dark purple beyblade. The bit-chip was empty now ever since Voltaire combined her with Rin. She stood up and headed to the only bey-dish in the park and loaded her blade and launched it into the dish. It went around the dish a few times and she got a sad look in your eyes. This was her life. She heard a twig crack and turned around and saw...

Kai's Pov

Tyson accused Max of cheating in the video game they were playing and were now arguing. He was getting a headache. He sighed and stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where you going Kai? Ray was the one who spoke up.

"For a walk." Kai replied

He shut the door behind him. It was dark out already but he didn't care. He walked around for a few minutes trying to gather your thoughts when he heard a commotion. He headed to where it was coming from and it led him to a park.

Normal Pov

In front of her stood a gang. She recgonized them because they were the ones that came to pick on her alot.

"Hey freak." That was their leader.

She gave a small glare. Then one of them pushed her back but she regained her balance before she could fall.

"Are you trying to hide those freaks of nature under that hat? It won't do you any good."

You punched the one that said that in the face.

"Hey!" The leader spoke out for his friend.

She was about to punch the leader but he caught her wrist.

"Looks like someone is trying to fight back." The leader seemed amused.

He squeezed her wrist and a shock wave went up her arm but she did not show any sign it hurt. He squezzed her wrist harder and her knees started to bend from the pain.

"Bow down to me and maybe I'll let you live for today."

#"I'm not going to bow down to the likes of him"#

He punched her in the stomach. She gave a small yell of pain.

"She's not listening."

"Fine, we'll teach her some respect."

"Let her go." A voice came out of nowhere.

Everybody turned around and they saw a boy about Suki's age.

He had cold, gray eyes, and his hair was black in the back and gray in the front. He wore a scarf around his neck and had blue paint on his face. The leader smirked.

"You think you can make us?"

He squeezed Suki's wrist even harder and she gave a small yell of pain. Next thing the gang knew they were knocked down from the blows the boy gave them. They scurried away.

"Cowards."

Suki examined her wrist. Bruises were already starting to form. She looked up at the boy.

"Thank you."

"Hn."

She stood up. She was probably an inch shorter than him.

"Why were they after you?"

"Because I'm a freak."

He arched an eyebrow at her. She gave a small, nervous smile and removed her hat. He looked surprisingly at her cat ears. She gave a small smile.

"Where do you live?"

She looked up at him questioningly.

"I'll walk you home, just in case."

She was kind of surprised he didn't ignore her or push her away.

"I'm already home." She replied with a little bitterness and sadness in her voice.

He looked around and figured she lived in the park. He sighed.

"Follow me."

She looked at him questiongly but followed him.

"By the way, my name is Suki Engo and your's?"

He looked down at her seeing if you were trustworthy.

"Kai Hiwatari."

She nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She arrived at a dojo and wondered why he brought her here. He headed towards the entrance and she followed behind him. He slid the door open and she heard voices. She hid behind Kai. She was always shy around people. Right now she wondered why she trusted Kai so much even though she just met him.

"Nice to see you back Kai." Ray was the first to notice the sourpuss back.

"So you guys finally settled down?"

"Of course not Kai! You know us!" Tyson replied with a grin.

Kai sighed.Tyson gave a laugh and Tyson and Max started arguing again while playing.

"Will you guys please keep it down? I'm trying to do research." Kenny complained.

"Sure thing Kenny."

"Tyson! Your room is a mess!" Hilary had a huge anime vein.

"So? It's my room so what does it matter to you!"

Suki heard her growl. Max noticed something behind Kai and he put the controller down and stood up. He looked over Kai's shoulder and Suki looked up and met eyes with him.

"Hello there!"

She looked down. Her shyness was taking over.

"Who you talking to Maxie?"

He said as he also put the controller down and went to go see. Kai moved out of the way and went to go sit on the couch.

"Who's she Kai? Is she your secret girlfriend?" Tyson grew an evil grin.

Suki heard Kai growl and she blushed.

"Hey there. I'm Ray Kon."

"Suki Engo."

"Well, I'm Max Tate."

He said as he pointed at himself with his thumb.

"Over there is Kenny or the Chief."

Max pointed to the boy with glasses

"Over there is Hilary and you already know Kai."

"And I'm the World Champion Beyblader Tyson Granger! And all together we make the Bladebreakers"

#World champion beyblader?Bladebreakers? They're beybladers!# Suki thought in joy.

"So, how do you know Kai?" Tyson asked with curiousity.

"I just met him."

They all looked over at Kai for an explanation.

"She was being bullied so I helped her."

"Bullied? Why were you being bullied?" Ray asked with sympathy.

Suki looked around the room akwardly. Not sure if she should or not. Her eyes met with Kai and he gave her a look that said she can trust them. She pulled off her cap and it was silent. She closed her eyes in embarrasment. Then she felt someone tugging on her ear. She cracked open her eye and saw Tyson tugging on it.

"Cool! You have cat ears."

Suki gave a small smile.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that."

"That is so cool! How'd you get them?" Max asked with curiousity in his eyes.

Now she really felt awkward. Ray frowned.

"I don't think she wants to talk about it."

"Oh! Sorry about that."

"It's ok."

Kai looked at her curiously. He also wanted to know how Suki got the way she was. Did she have them when she was born? Or was it done somewhere along the way of her life?

Tyson was kind enough to let her have the guest bedroom. Suki was still kind of in shock that these people showed her kindness.She laid on the bed and fell asleep instantly from the comfort of a warm bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There! I rewrote it! Hope you like!


End file.
